Next Generation- First Year
by Squidjoy
Summary: A story following next generation characters Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, and Lucy through their first year at Hogwarts, filled with pranks, school drama, crushes, and lots of new adventures at Hogwarts!
1. Are You Ready?

**And so it begins! This is my first fan fiction, so I thought I'd pick a character like Roxanne to start with since she is a bit more obscure to the potter world. I'm starting on the next chapter right away, I don't do much writing (I don't know if you can tell) but I really enjoyed writing this. this looks a lot shorter than I first thought, oh well. Please review, keep in mind I'm new at this. I'm sure there are some mistakes in there, but I tried my best to find 'em all. Okay well thanks for your time! p.s. I don't own these characters they all belong to miss Rowling!**

* * *

Roxanne sat thoughtfully on her bed trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The early morning sun reached delicate fingers through her window, draping the walls in a soft glow. Her room was newly painted a soft yellow color, and still held the slight aroma of drying paint which was the only clue left to credit the new color. Over the wall were layers of posters featuring her favorite Quidditch players zooming in and out of sight. On top of this layer a few pictures were tucked into places where any paint had been left uncovered. Roxanne always smiled when she saw these pictures. Most were of her family (she had a very large family), though a few held pictures of her muggle and non-muggle friends. The pictures all smiled excitedly down at her, giving her thumbs up or waving. and pinned next to these was her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She hugged herself for a moment to calm the butterflies. She heard a squeak from the hallway outside her door. She smiled slyly and tipped toed over to her door. For a half second there was silence then BANG! The door whipped open and her brother came running through with a bucket of water-

"IT'S YOUR FIRST DAAAY! " He sang happily preparing to upend the bucket onto her sleeping self. He stopped suddenly seeing that the bed was empty. "What the-?" He turned and saw her standing by the door with her arms crossed. "Merlin's pants!" he said clutching his heart, "trying to give me a heart attack?!"

She snickered "A bucket of water? Really? There's a whole joke shop downstairs and this is the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch."

He frowned for a moment then-

"FRED IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" she screeched through the water dripping down her face.

"Who's losing their touch, _now_?" he yelled back cheekily as he ran back to his room with the empty bucket still in hand.

Her father appeared in the doorway "who's lost their touch?" he said fixing his pink striped tie for work. His eyes widened at the sight of her dripping from head to toe. "Now sweetheart we've been through this! You've got to undress _before_ you shower!"

She groaned. "Dad, it's not funny!"

"Well it's a _little _funny…"

"Go yell at Fred okay? I've got to get dressed." she shoved him out and began to close the door.

"Alright well hurry! We've got to stop at the Burrow before we go to meet up with every-"

The door closed with a snap and cut off his the end of his sentence. She heard him march off towards Fred's room to chastise him. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she changed out of her sopping wet pajamas and into her First Day outfit which had been specially chosen and freshly laundered for the occasion.

* * *

The burrow was full of Potter, and Weasley cousins along with aunts and uncles, and family in general. Roxanna dumped her school trunk on top of a huge pile that had been stacked at the front door. She was promptly surrounded by her family and nearly deafened with cries of "Oh darling aren't you exited? Your first year! I can hardly believe! Oh you've grown so much I remember when you were this big!" and other such pleasantries.

She managed to extract herself from the crowd which had now zoned in on Fred. She scanned the room until she alighted upon her a few of her cousins sitting in a circle on the living room floor. She walked over to where they were sitting. Lucy was doodling on a napkin, her hand possessed by a slight tremor, Lily and Hugo had their heads together, whispering. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they all shared her nervous excitement. "Hey guys." She greeted.

They all looked up at once looking a like they'd seen a ghost. Then let out their breath after seeing who it was. She sat down in-between Hugo and Lucy.

Lily smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly, "it's our first day can you believe it? I'm so nervous!"

Roxanne smiled "oh gosh I know! I hope were in the same house!"

Hugo's shoulders slumped at the mention of houses. Lily patted his shoulder "Hugo's a little nervous about the sorting" she confided.

He ran a hand through his curly brown hair, "my dad will never speak to me again if I'm in Slytherin!" Lily looked as if she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Oh come on Hugo, you know that that's not true!"

"It is! It's true! He'll disown me! My whole family's been in Gryffindor! Even Rose!"

Lucy, who had been quiet until this point, snorted. "So? Who cares? You're not rose! You don't even look like rose! No offence, but she is a lot prettier than you."

Hugo glared at her as Roxanne tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

Lily smiled. "Aw Hugo she doesn't mean it, you're just as pretty as Rose!"

"Okay that's it, I shouldn't have to take this." Hugo grumbled as he began to stand up.

"Oh come on Hugo we were just joking!" Lily called to his retreating form. She grinned. "He'll be fine." Roxanne smiled as the butterflies in her stomach ceased their fluttering just a tad.

"Oh that reminds me you'll never believe what Fred tried to do to me this morning…."


	2. Here We GO

**Hey everybody chapter two! okay now im trying Lily's POV im going to attempt to rotate with that, next will be Hugo or Lucy. this ones all about the train ride to Hogwarts that first day, exciting I know. I don't own these characters, maybe one day...**

Lily couldn't stop fidgeting. She was filled with nervous energy and nothing to do. Hugo was playing exploding snaps with Roxy, and Lucy was reading silently. She braided and unbraided her wild red hair. She looked out the window. She-

"Anything from the trolley?" a voice called suddenly. There was a violent BANG! That shook the small table that had conveniently unfolded from the wall, and sent the game pieces flying everywhere.

"Yes please!" Lily bounced up to the cart. "Some Bertie Bots please!" she ate cautiously with Lucy, while Hugo and Roxanne tried to reorganize the cards.

"What are you reading Lucy?" she inquired "we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet. You don't have to read the schoolbooks."

Lucy shrugged and adjusted her glasses, "I just want to know what we're learning" she looked at the cover, "_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling" Lily nodded, only half listening.

Suddenly the door to their compartment shot open and James, Lily's older brother, poked his head in. "ah yes here they are, the _newbies!_ All right I've got them. Trying to hide were you?" he stepped back into the hallway with waiting for a reply, "Oi! I said I've got them!" then all of a sudden many people began filing into the small compartment. "That's it, that's it, file in, one at a time please."

"James what are you- oof! "She was shoved suddenly against Roxy as most of her family was crammed into the tiny compartment.

"Is that everyone then?" James asked, reentering the compartment.

"Molly's a prefect this year didn't she say?" Rose inquired, "She would want to be with the rest of them."

"Oh well if Molly two-shoes is a _prefect_. Guess that's more important than _family." _said James with fake contempt.

"She said she stop by later if she ca-"Lucy began

James cut her off, "right, right, well then, everyone comfy? Lovely." He promptly sat cross-legged on the floor, ignoring the angry glares from his kin. All eleven of them were squished five to a seat, drawing curious glances from people passing through the hallway.

Lily had been squished in-between Roxanne and Lily's other brother, Albus.

Dominique broke the silence that had settled over the small room, "well we certainly haven't done this in a while, have we? I suppose the last time was for Albus and Rosie then wasn't it?" she sighed and tousled her choppy red hair "this will be the last year for me then, last time for any of us now. We're going to start losing Weasleys instead of gaining."

"And Potters, don't forget" said Albus, who was ignored.

"Well we can't _not_ do it! We'll start doing this every year from now on! Somebody better start having kids! Their must always be a Weasley at Hogwarts! "Fred declared.

"Or a _Potter"_

"Well you get on that then. Hey Lily pass the every flavor beans around will ya? Said Rose.

"Yes me too!"

"I want one"

"Now you wouldn't forget your favorite cousin now would you?"

"Uh hello? _I'm _her favorite cousin."

Lily handed the bag around as Roxanne asked, "So you all sit together whenever a new Weasley-"

"_Or potter!" _Albus interjected,

"Comes to Hogwarts?" she finished.

"Of course!" Fred cried

"It's our job as your role models! And if we act nice to you now…"James explained

"We can ignore you for the rest of the year!"

"Well I wouldn't call you _role models_ exactly…" Hugo muttered

"Well thank god! We were worried you would actually try to talk to us in public! That would be so humiliating!" Lucy said in fake mortification.

"Hey!"

After that the conversation was light and the train ride enjoyable. Soon the boys went to find another compartment to change in, the girls used their absence to do the same. When everyone was settled again, there was a knock on the glass doors.

Two identical boys in Ravenclaw colors, entered. They both had sandy hair that fell down just past their ears. And a light spray of freckles across long noses.

"Hullo" said the one on the left in a distracted sort of way.

"Is molly here?" said the other in the same far away fashion.

Louis was the first to reply, "Hey Lysander! Sorry Lorcan haven't seen her but she'll be in the prefect car I expect."

Lorcan smiled in a "ah yes, just so" way and walked away without another word to the inhabitants of the compartment. His brother put his hands together as if in prayer and bowed his thanks. Then followed after his brother.

Lily exchanged glances with Hugo who looked about as bewildered as she felt. Her family continued to talk as if nothing strange had happened.

Lucy cleared her throat loudly and the compartments population all looked at her questioningly.

"Am I the only one who noticed that that little encounter there was extremely weird? "

Hugo, Lily, and Roxanne all raised their hands. They continued to receive blank stares.

"What do you mean?" rose asked.

"Uh I _mean_ Tweedle _Dee_ and Tweedle _Dum._ Who else?

"ooooh the Scamander twins you mean! Yeah I guess you've never met them before!" she said, enlightened.

"Sure you have!" Dominique countered "I remember Louis playing around with them when they were little! You all must have been around by then! Or were you too young? She added unsure

"Too young." James confirmed.

"Rose you remember it don't you?" Dominique implored.

Rose didn't seem to hear. She was distracted by staring out the transparent door.

"Rosie?"

"Oi Rose!"

She snapped into attention, "yes! What! What?"

"Oooo I think a certain _Slytherin_ must have passed by…." James teased

Her face turned bright red, "whatnoiwasjustlookingyoudontknowwhatyourtalki-"

"Hey, hey Rosie it was just a joke settle down!" James said cautiously

"oh" her face slowing settling back into its normal color

An awkward silence filled the compartment for what seemed like ages until-

"Look there it is! There's Hogwarts!" Roxanne shouted joyfully from the window.

They all pressed against the window to confirm this.

Lily suddenly felt the queasiness return in a wave that knocked her back into her seat. She felt Albus's reassuring hand on her shoulder, she smiled.

"Here we go!"


	3. On our Way

The enchanted stars Lucy had so longed to see were absent from the magical ceiling inside the huge stone castle. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes to get a better look at the students in the great hall, the headmistress was making her start of term speech, Lucy could not think of her name, she was new, that much Lucy remembered, this headmistress had had her first year of running the school when molly was a first year. Suddenly the hall burst into applause, Lucy hastily clapped along, trying to remember the headmistress's name.

_it's something like Singerstra, or Serpenline, or.._

"Thank you Professor Sinistra!"

_Eh, I was close._

"We will now begin the sorting!"

"Abbey, Martha"

A girl with curly brown hair sat and the three legged stool that the professor had placed at her feet, the professor dropped a raggedy old hat onto her head. The whole hall seemed to be holding its breath for a moment, just enough time for Lucy to think "what's supposed to happen?" until a huge rip in the hat opened and called out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl placed the old hat back on the stool and scrambled over to the Hufflepuff table where the Hufflepuffs all cheered.

"Marston, Ethan"

A tall boy with ash blonde hair and blue eyes went up. Lucy suddenly felt that the sorting was a truly fascinating ceremony.

"RAVENCLAW"

Another boy was sorted to Hufflepuff, then a girl to Gryffindor, and another Gryffindor, and then Lucy lost interest. She glanced at Hugo beside her, he didn't seem to listening either. He did look a little green though. Lily on her other side wasn't looking too good. She was extremely pale which made her freckles stand out all the more.

Oh yeah. Lucy was supposed to be feeling nervous. She tried to think like Hugo:

_Eerggh what if I am a Slytherin! I will shame my family! Percy Weasley could never accept a Slytherin! Or a Hufflepuff! No actually that isn't so bad, Hufflepuff is a good house, Teddy went there, loyalty and honesty are traits not many people have, and dad wouldn't actually care what house I'm in, he knows I'm not evil or anything…_

Ok this wasn't working, she knew it would be fine, she fully expected to be Gryffindor just like all her predecessors. She suddenly felt Lily grab her hand. Lily if possible was even paler. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Lily, ah ow that's my hand." Lily's grip let up a bit, she smiled apologetically, until:

"Potter, Lily"

Lily walked nervously to the stool and sat, she looked like she was going to get her head chopped off instead of sorted.

Barely a second passed before:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors screamed their approval. Some even yelled "we got all the potters!" over the commotion making everyone laugh.

Lucy clapped along with everyone else. She was happy for Lily, she watched all the Weasleys and potters hug her and give her high fives, and she could see her sister Molly sitting a little ways away. Lucy tried to wave to her sister but none of her Gryffindor family noticed her. That was okay though, her family would see her later.

Not all of her family was in Gryffindor of course. Louis was a Ravenclaw, Dominique was a Slytherin and Teddy had been a Hufflepuff like his mom before he graduated. Rose had told her once that she had almost been a Ravenclaw too, but she had ended up a Gryffindor all the same.

Lucy knew that she _might _be sorted elsewhere. She accepted this possibility. It was however _highly _unlikely. Her father had been a Gryffindor and her mother had gone to Durmstrang, and both of her father's parents had been Gryffindors so she didn't see-

"Weasley, Hugo"

The boy beside her froze. She smiled nervously waiting for him to budge. "_Hugo!" she whispered," Move!" _he blinked suddenly and on trembling legs he took his seat on the stool. A few moments passed while Hugo sat on the wobbly little stool. Something occurred to Lucy while she waited for Hugo to be placed.

_Wait if Hugo's going now that means that I'm next!_

Nervousness suddenly gripped her stomach. _It's not the end of the world she reasoned, just your house! _However reason would not stop her stomach from being queasy or her legs from trembling.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucy clapped softly as she watched Hugo sit down amongst their family.

The hall grew silent in anticipation.

"Weasley, Lucy"

She drew a deep breath and calmly took her place in the front of the hall. She could see her family now, they all smiled knowingly at her and she saw Fred scoot over and motion for her to come and sit next to him.

But then her view was covered by the musty old hat that had been placed on her head. It fell down to her ears and stayed there causing her glasses to fall askew. She adjusted them calmly and wondered dimly if professor whatever-her-name-was wore the hat round the clock, or just on special occasions. Suddenly a voice appeared in her head.

_Goodness do we have _another_ Weasley? I'd thought that I'd placed you all. _

She could feel the hat's consciousness shifting through her thoughts and memories. It unnerved her. She shifted uncomfortably on the stool.

_Well you're extremely smart, any hat can see that_. You're _brave, to be sure, but in an unusual way. You're not shy, but I think_ _perhaps introverted. You know that you are different but don't chose to accept it. You must learn that you are not separate, you are only apart. I know just where you belong._

"_RAVENCLAW"_

She slowly lifted the hat from her head.

_This isn't right! There has been a mistake! _

She stood and placed the hat back onto the stool.

_Oh god my whole family probably never wants to speak to me again! _

She walked robotically to the Ravenclaw table. She imagined her sister and cousins all looking away, ashamed and disappointed. She couldn't sum up the courage to actually look at them though. She sat in-between Louis and a second year. She stared at the empty golden plate in front of her. She never heard where Roxanne was sorted, or any other sortings after that. Only when Louis elbowed her in the side did she notice that a huge banquet had appeared in front of them. But she didn't really feel like eating.

"I know it seems horrible now," said Louis patting her shoulder, "but the sorting hat puts everyone in the right house, even if it doesn't make sense at first. I know I was completely _horrified_ when the sorting hat didn't put me in Gryffindor, and I'm sure Dominque felt the same way, but in the end we both love our houses and I know I would have hated being a Gryffindor."

Lucy looked up at him, he seemed sincere.

"but, but, but If I was different from everyone before, now I'll never be able to fit in with them!" she said despairingly. She knew she sounded like a child, but right then, she didn't care.

"Maybe that's a good thing." He reasoned," it's because you were different that you weren't sorted with everyone else, and maybe now you can learn to accept your differences and be yourself."

She sighed, knowing he was right, "stop it "Lucy demanded "you sound too gosh darn reasonable."

"Ravenclaw man! It makes you smart!"

She laughed, maybe he was right, maybe Ravenclaw wasn't the worst place to be.

She realized how hungry she felt, "this food looks amazing!" she admitted, piling her plate with food. If she was going to be a Ravenclaw she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
